


Look Me Over

by Salmon_Pink



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Steph, eye-sex isn't so much an art as a <i>sport</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Me Over

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Femslash February](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/femslash+february), and for the [Fifth Annual Femslash Kink Meme](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/10340.html), [prompt](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/10340.html?thread=1718884#cmt1718884) "Cassandra Cain/Stephanie Brown, eyesex".

The white-out lenses on the Black Bat mask can be frustrating sometimes. Admittedly they’re not as bad as Cass’s Batgirl mask, with the black fabric that covered her entire face. And Steph’s gotten pretty good over the years at reading people’s expressions through those kind of lenses, so it’s not like she’s not used to them or anything.

It’s just that they kind of make the whole eye-fucking-thing more difficult.

See, Steph’s not being subtle about it. At _all_. Every single criminal they’ve encountered tonight must know that Batgirl is seriously hot for Black Bat, not that anyone should blame her because, well, it’s _Cass_.

So she’s spent the whole night trying to get under Cass’s skin. Undressing Cass with her eyes, letting her gaze run up and down toned thighs, slim hips, the curve of Cass’s breasts. Leaning against the wall and watching Cass dispatch thugs with ease, Steph arching her back, canting her hips forward, smirk on her face. Licking her lips, slow and wet, head tilting back, exposing her neck like she’s offering herself to a predator.

It’s a game, trying to make Cass break. Except it’s a sucky game, because Steph is _losing_.

Cass doesn’t react. No change in her body language whatsoever. Which, fine, Cass is a master of body language, she can fool Steph that way, which is _totally_ cheating.

If Steph could just see her _eyes_ , she knows she’d win, see the proof shining there.

But those damn white-out lenses are in the way.

Steph’s not giving up, though. The next fray they jump into, gun-runners and guys wearing too many gold chains around their necks, Steph fights rough and fast, just how Cass likes it. No finesse, just raw power and speed, aiming low and _mean_ , relishing every squawk she gets as her knuckles connect. Spinning and growling a little in the back of her throat, letting herself get caught up in the frenzy of it, knowing Cass has her back.

By the time they’re all down, Steph is sweating, breathing heavy, chest swelling with every gulp of air she sucks down.

Cass is staring at her. Standing still, entire body facing Steph, but still completely fucking _unreadable_.

“You’re doing this to mess with me, aren’t you?” Steph accuses, still panting, but there’s a smile fighting with the corners of her mouth because she can’t play games with Cass and not be happy.

Cass tilts her head in a silent question, everything about her still blank.

So Steph stops fighting the smile, lets it be as dirty as she wants. Looks at Cass, really _looks_ at her, imagines she sees herself reflected in those white-out lenses. Imagines that everything she’s thinking is right there in her eyes for Cass to see, thinks it as hard as she can so Cass can’t miss it.

_fuck me, love me, take me home, open me up, moan so good for you_

Let Cass see everything, all the ways she undoes Steph, the way she’s always left so needy. Panting even heavier now for all those images in her mind, Cass’s mouth, the taste of her, the spread and curves. Shivering when Cass takes a step closer, her hand reaching up to the hidden toggle on her mask, white-out lenses sliding up and out of the way, and _oh_.

Cass’s body language may be calm and collected, but her eyes are _burning_.

Steph feels her body heat spike higher, that fire washing over her, bright and intense.

“We have an hour more of patrol,” Cass whispers, and Steph probably wouldn’t be able to hear if she weren’t leaning towards Cass like she is.

The way Cass is looking at her, it makes her throat dry, makes her knees want to buckle, makes laughter bubble within her because, _yes_ , Steph’s totally and utterly _won_.

“An hour, then we go home,” Cass promises. Her smile is small but it makes Steph’s hands curl into fists, makes her breath stutter, thighs pressing together for the pure sex of it. “And then I’ll _really_ mess with you.”

There’s the hiss of air as she releases her grapple, and then she’s soaring up the nearest building, and Steph grins and whoops and follows. An hour, just an hour more, plenty of time to push Cass harder, higher, to relish in her victory.

After all, Cass has pointedly left the white-out lenses up. And if the criminals of Gotham thought the eye-fucking was bad before, Steph’s about to give them a _real_ show.


End file.
